Una hija de Zeus
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porque Thalía era una hija de Zeus, ella necesitaba de nada ni de nadie...mucho menos del traidor hijo de Hermes. Dedicado a Hermagix.


Un pequeño Thaluke con la canción "Corazón Bipolar" de Paty Cantú. Dedicado a _**Hermagix**_ por ayudarme a conseguir The House of Hades en español ˆ-ˆ (seee lo sé, me tarde una eternidad en terminarlo pero al fin lo logre. Puedo llorar de felicidad T-T)

**L&T**

Thalía aún se está acostumbrando al campamento, solo han pasado unos cuantos días desde que "despertó" y aún nada tiene sentido para ella. Primero, descubre que no es la única hija de los tres grandes que está viva, hay un chico de Poseidón un tal Percy Jackson. Segundo, se entera de la profecía completa, ella ya está cerca de cumplir los dieciséis, es obvio que la profecía habla de ella ¿quién mejor que una hija de Zeus para salvar al Olimpo? Tercero, Luke, el hijo de Hermes que la acompaño durante todo su viaje, se ha unido a Kronos y planea destruir el Olimpo. Esas son algunas pequeñas cosas que siempre pasan cuando eres un semidiós.

**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,****  
****la cruda que me pesa la física y moral****  
****Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**

Todos los problemas parecían querer aparecer en el mismo momento. Tanto así que sentía estallar su cabeza, si tan solo Luke estuviera ahí para distraerla…no. Luke no va a estar ahí porqué Luke es el culpable de su dolor de cabeza, Luke es la causa de los problemas. Ella no lo necesita, una hija de Zeus no necesita de un traidor para sentirse bien. Ella no necesita de nadie, puede valerse por sí misma y sobrevivir. A ella no le hace falta el estúpido hijo de Hermes con su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpida personalidad para estar mejor.

**Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento****  
****No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar****  
****Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar****  
**

Thalía no era una persona paciente, a ella le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran en el acto. Es por eso que no termina de entender a Chiron cuando le pide tiempo antes de ir en busca de Lu…del traidor. Para ella las cosas serían más fáciles si pudiera buscarlo y exigirle respuestas. ¿Por qué se unió a Kronos? ¿Por qué abandonar el campo? ¿Por qué enveneno su pino? Pero ninguna de sus preguntas seria contestada. Luke no la buscaría para hablar, a Luke seguramente no le interesaba si seguía viva o no y esa era la única razón por la que le hacía caso a Chiron. Porque su orgullo no le permitiría escuchar lo poco que significa para él.

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama****  
****Pero antes muerta que me veas así****  
****Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí****  
**

La hija de Zeus ya no se reconoce al ver su reflejo. Atrás quedaron los días en los que sus ojos se veían electrizantes, atrás quedaron las mañanas en las que contemplaba el brillo de su cabello. Sus ojos estaban opacos, su cabello muerto, su piel se veía gris. ¿Dónde quedo la hermosa Thalía qué cada mañana cepillaba su cabello y reía con sus ojos? Ah cierto, esa Thalía se fue con Luke y solo dejo una cascara vacía que odiaría ser vista por quien se llevó su vida.

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero****  
****Y luego tengo que llorar****  
****Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero****  
****Y quiero regresar ah...****  
****¿Cuál es el final?****  
**

Sus días se vuelven monótonos. Todas las mañanas se va a entrenar, entrega sonrisas falsas a todo el mundo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Después de la comida se dirige a su cabaña, la cierra y se desliza por la puerta dejando a sus lágrimas fluir. Porqué ella es la hija de Zeus, ella es la niña de la profecía, ella es todo lo que un semidiós quiere ser, es fuerte, valiente, inteligente….por eso no puede dejar que la vean así, llorando por el traidor, anhelando su regreso, deseando algo que nunca pasara.

**Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo****  
****Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno****  
****Tú me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal****  
**

Cada vez que intenta evocar el recuerdo de Luke lo único en lo que puede pensar es en su traición. Ella ya no puede pensar en Luke como antes, ya no puede verlo con los mismos ojos, Luke ya no era _su _Luke. Ahora simplemente era un traidor, un enemigo del Olimpo, no era más que un bastardo que abandono a su familia…y a pesar de todo, Thalía no puede evitar pensar que tal vez debería abandonar todo e ir tras él…con él.

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama****  
****Pero antes muerta que me veas así****  
****Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí****  
**

Y ahora Luke secuestro a Annabeth. La misma Annabeth que ambos solían cuidar como una hija. Thalía solo quiere gritar, no podrá soportarlo por mucho tiempo más. ¿Acaso Luke quería verla en el fantasma que se convirtió por su traición? ¿Acaso quería comprobar que ya no quedaba nada en ella que romper? ¿Quería verla fingiendo que estaba bien? ¿Quería escucharla soltando mentira tras mentira, afirmando que no lo necesitaba?

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero****  
****Y luego tengo que llorar****  
****Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero****  
****Y quiero regresar ah...****  
****¿Cuál es el final?****  
**

Pues bien, se jode…se joden todos porque ella no lo necesita. Ella no necesita de Luke. Es una hija de Zeus, no necesita a nadie. Ella no va a derramar ni una lágrima más por el bastardo de Hermes. Ella ya no va a sufrir por él. Todo aquel que día que ella no puede seguir sin él sufrirá bajo su ira. Porque ella ya lo supero, ya no lo ve más que como un enemigo. Porque ella no está llorando mientras lo enfrenta en la guarida de Atlas. Ella no siente que su corazón se desgarra entre estocada y estocada. Ella no es la que grita cuando lo ve cayendo al abismo.

**Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento****  
****Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento****  
****Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah**

Porque los finales felices no existen, no para los semidioses. Thalía ya lo ha aceptado, por eso con orgullo se convierte en la nueva teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa. Porque los hombres como Luke no valen nada, porque los hombres en general solo causan daño. Ahora Thalía sigue firmemente el credo de las cazadoras, porque al fin entendió lo que significaba. Ella no se está uniendo porque perdió las esperanzas de que Luke vuelva, ella no está pensando que no era momento para lo suyo con Luke. Ella no está buscando la mejor forma de renunciar a Luke.

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero****  
****Y luego tengo que llorar****  
****Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero****  
****Y quiero regresar ah...****  
****¿Cuál es el final?**

Y no es Thalía la que corre por el bosque llorando por el sacrifico de Luke. No es ella la que siente que su corazón se parte al escuchar la confesión de Luke a Annabeth, no es ella la que sonríe porque sabía que el volvería en algún momento…no es ella la que siente que al fin está completa nuevamente, porque a pesar de todo Luke no la abandono

"**Un pequeño niño rubio con ojos tan azules como el cielo se encuentra corriendo por un pequeño parque persiguiendo una mariposa. En su apresurada carrera tropieza con una extraña chica, ella tiene el cabello negro como el carbón y ojos electrizantes, esta vestida con un conjunto de camuflaje plateado y trae una rara tiara adornando sus cabellos.**

_**-Fíjate por donde corres muchacho-**_**dice la chica mirándolo atentamente**

_**-Lo siento mucho señorita**_**-se disculpa el niño apenado**_**-solo quería atrapar esa mariposa **_

_**-No deberías andar matando mariposas-**_**le dice ella en tono aburrido**

_**-NO IBA A MATARLA**_**-grita exaltado el niño sorprendiendo a su oyente**_**-Solo quería mostrársela a mi mamá, mi abuelito siempre me ha dicho que debo cuidar de la naturaleza o mi tío Grover me pateara**_

_**-¿Tu abuelito?-**_**pregunta ella en un tono triste**

_**-Sip-**_**contesta el niño mirándola atentamente**_**-usted es muy bonita**_**-suelta sin poder evitarlo**

_**-No eres algo joven para andar ligando-**_**contesta ella enojada**

_**-¿qué es andar ligando?-**_**pregunta curioso**

_**-Nada, olvídalo-**_**contesta ella soltando un suspiro**_**-puedes…puedes decirme tu nombre-**_**pregunta indecisa**

_**-claro-**_**exclama alegre como si le gustara andarse presentando**_**-Me llamo Luca Jackson nieto del asombroso Poseidón y del gran Percy e hijo del bastardo ladrón que no sabe respetar a las hijas de sus amigos-**_**termina diciendo son una gran sonrisa**

_**-eh…¿qué clase de presentación es esa?-**_**exclama ella media molesta media divertida**

_**-El abuelito Percy dice que debo presentarme así-**_**se defiende el niño haciendo un tierno puchero**

_**-Percy…tenía que ser idea suya-**_**murmura por lo bajo ante la mirada curiosa del niño**

_**-LUCA, YA ES HORA DE IRNOS-**_**ambos escuchan a lo lejos**

_**-Esa es mi mamá-**_**dice el niño**_**-ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego señorita**_

_**-Espera-**_**lo detiene ella apresurada**_**-solo…solo quiero que me digas una cosa más…¿eres feliz?**_

_**-Si-**_**contesta el niño sonriendo ampliamente antes de darse vuelta y correr**

**Thalía lo ve alejándose, a unos metros lo espera una joven mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, una versión femenina de su primo Percy. Ella no puede evitar sonreír tristemente, tal vez debería darle una visita al cerebro de algas uno de estos días.**

_**-No creo que te equivoques esta vez-**_**comenta a la nada**_**-buena suerte Luke-**_**le susurra al viento antes de voltearse y alejarse.**

**Si Thalía se hubiera quedado unos segundos más podrías a ver visto como el pequeño rubio voltea a mirarla una última vez soltando una respuesta al mismo viento**

_**-Gracias…Thalía"**_


End file.
